


Repetition

by HedonistInk



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Galra Exchange 2017, M/M, Multi, Suggestive Themes, Training, blade of marmora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 07:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11846991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedonistInk/pseuds/HedonistInk
Summary: Antok... Keith... Both are dedicated fighters, both are fighters that Shiro and Kolivan hold dear. And both have a tendency to never know when to quit. Retreat isn't in their vocabulary. Which makes it all the more vital that their companions know when to step in, to be the impulse-control they lack.





	Repetition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nekora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekora/gifts).



> My gift for flufflyneko for the Galra Mini Exchange 2017 over on the Galra Week tumblr!

"Again," Keith grunted, wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth and pushing himself up to his feet. 

Antok nodded silently, waiting for Keith to get back into a ready stance before launching into another attack. 

_ Block, parry, swipe, dodge, slash, retreat, swipe.  _

The movements were quick, nearly too much so to track as Keith and Antok danced their combat across the training floor. 

A solid kick from Keith sent Antok clattering backwards and crashing to the floor. 

With a nod, Keith waited for Antok to get back to his feet. "Again?" 

Antok nodded and immediately Keith was circling again, looking for an opening to attack. 

"Their fighting styles really are remarkably similar, those two…" Shiro commented, stepping up at Kolivan's side and making him jolt slightly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you…" 

"It is alright," Kolivan replied, gesturing with a dismissive wave. "They are both remarkably fast fighters… And determined. They know what they want and they'll do nearly anything to get it…" 

Shiro huffed out a laugh. "Well that's certainly true of Keith. I don't think the word 'impossible' is in his vocabulary." 

"Hm…" Kolivan nodded slightly, a motion Shiro barely caught out of the corner of his eye as he was drawn into watching the combat continue. "And what about us?" Kolivan asked after a few long moments, settling a broad hand against Shiro's back. 

"Us?" Shiro queried, jolting for a moment but relaxing easily into the now-familiar touch. 

"If they are the determined ones… What does that make us?" Kolivan explained. 

"Oh…" Shiro hummed, leaning against Kolivan as he watched Keith's sword go flying out of his grasp again. He frowned as Keith insisted on yet  _ another _ round. "...Their impulse-control?" he offered after a moment. "To make sure they don't take on more than they can handle? Or overwork themselves out of stubborn determination?" 

Another blow saw Antok's blade flying out of his hand with enough speed and force to wedge itself in the wall beside the viewing window. 

"You are right," Kolivan nodded before leaning forward to press at the com system. "That's enough for today. You're both doing impressively well. But for now it is time for rest and recovery." 

There was a pause as both Keith and Antok looked at one another, both clearly not wanting to stop their battle. But then Antok was removing his mask and Keith was unzipping the very top of his suit and fluffing up his hair and it was over. 

"You're getting faster with those counter-attacks, Antok," Keith commented, heading with him towards the showers. 

Antok hesitated but nodded, gracing Keith with a few rare words in the form of a simple "Same to you."

Kolivan and Shiro were already waiting for them there, prepared to clean, patch, and bandage every wound the two had inflicted on one another during their battle. The injuries weren't numerous, but the few slashes and cuts were enough to have Kolivan and Shiro taking their time to tend to the wounds. 

"I am very proud… to have the three of you. Both in battle and as… my companions…" Kolivan commented, brushing a hand softly across Keith's shoulder. 

"Speaking of that… It's been some time since we were able to take time together, just the four of us…" Shiro noted, taping down a last bandage against Antok's side before letting his hand rest just below it, thumb brushing against his body softly. "Maybe we can do something about that?" 

"I think we can squeeze in some time…" Keith agreed. 

It wasn't long before the four of them had retreated to Kolivan's quarters, reassuring touches, praising words, and soft kisses marking the remainder of their evening until each was claimed by an exhausted yet contented sleep. 


End file.
